


Aspergers!Jesse One Shot

by awful_sweet



Series: A Series of St. Berry One Shots [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, St. Berry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awful_sweet/pseuds/awful_sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh look, it's Jesse's birthday again and Rachel plans for being his naughty little bitch don't work out so well. </p><p>Literally the only things you need to know are St. Berry are together, they star on Broadway in wicked together and Jesse has aspergers. </p><p>You can find the rest of the story here: http://rachelberryfyinggravity.tumblr.com/paralist</p><p>(One of the parts of my Jesse's birthday fic hence the incessant birthday theme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspergers!Jesse One Shot

“But what if I hurt you?”

This was the third time Jesse had asked her this since Rachel had presented him with the paddle to punish his naughty little bitch with and she was yet to feel the delicious sting of wood against her bare flesh.

Her plan for his birthday had gone swimmingly up until this point. In the morning she had woken him up with breakfast in bed and successfully ignored his mutterings about how amazed he was that she had managed to wake up before him by consoling herself with the reminder that if she was dating anyone else then she would be the early bird. This had been followed with the presentation of his birthday present, a limited edition and highly rare signed Sweeney Todd poster from the very first Broadway production.  She had been assured Angela Lansbury’s autograph alone was worth the amount she had paid and Jesse certainly seemed thrilled by it, curling up in one of his happy balls and letting her snuggle in with him while the breakfast went ignored. Their morning in bed had been swiftly followed by a visit from his sister and niece an affair that had ended only slightly awkwardly when Jesse announced that as it was his birthday he wanted to be alone with Rachel again so they could watch movies. His niece was at the age where she just had to ask if movies meant sex and Rachel had only managed to sit speechless and awkwardly clutch her boyfriend’s hand as Maura sputtered some apology and ushered her daughter out of the apartment.

Movies had meant movies. Rachel was sure if Jesse had wanted to fuck then that would have been his excuse regardless of the presence of various family members including an apparently very impressionable 13 year old. Once the embarrassment of having her possible future niece and sister in law thinking they had been kicked out of Jesse’s apartment so she could have sex with him, Rachel had rather enjoyed their movie marathon.  There hadn’t been an obvious pattern to her as Jesse weaved their way through modern films, classics and musicals but surrounded by the warmth of her boyfriend’s embrace, she honestly couldn't find much to complain about. Movies had been followed by a special birthday dinner for just the two of them and a cake made specifically to Jesse’s precise orders, which just meant a hideous number of gummy worms adorning it, until half an hour ago when Rachel had lured Jesse into his bedroom and their present predicament.

Apparently her boyfriend wasn’t much of a dom, even with her pert ass sticking up towards him, and she finally gave up and shifted from her position to face him. “You won’t hurt me, I promise, just as long as you don’t hit me too hard it’ll be fun.” _For who?_ A question she had to ask herself now as she watched Jesse slowly spin the wooden object as if it was some alien device that was about to explode and kill them all.  Her answer had been wrong, apparently.

“But Rach what if I _do_ hit you too hard? How am I meant to know what is too hard and what if I hurt you and you can’t ride your broom tomorrow?” _The only thing I want to be riding is you_. Things were escalating in his mind far faster than she had planned for and Rachel let out one last exasperated sigh, the loose strands of her hair blowing away from her face with the breath, before she spoke again. “Okay, let’s just forget the paddle, shall we?” She pushed herself up and off the mattress with her palms, gently took hold of the top of the paddle and pulled it away from him. “What do you want to do?” Perhaps if she just did what he wanted then they could find a way to include what she had had planned for tonight, what she had been hoping would happen the moment she admitted to him she had touched herself without his permission, and instead Jesse had asked her if he wasn’t sexually satisfying her and if he needed to try harder.

“I just want to have sex.” Jesse replied, a tone of indignation running through his words as he flopped down onto the bed. “It’s my birthday and I want to have sex with my girlfriend.” A simple enough request but Rachel couldn’t help the feeling that it simply wasn’t special enough for his birthday. She wanted this night to be as memorable as their first time or the time in the kitchen. Except maybe not _quite_ like the time in the kitchen considering Jesse still wouldn’t talk about that and she sometimes caught him compulsively washing the counter as if their come was still decorating the marble top.

“Okay… okay…” Rachel prized herself on her quick thinking and she was sure she could come up with a solution. The paddle in her hand provided one faster than she had hoped for and she thrust it excitedly at Jesse. “How about I dominate you? Then we can both have a good time and you don’t have to worry about hurting me? Does that sound okay?”

Her enthusiastic smile was met with a look of distinct trepidation as he seemed to lean back and away from the hand wildly gesturing the paddle at him. “Well, I don’t want to get hurt either.” The paddle was just going to have to go then, and Rachel slowly backed away from her boyfriend to place the wooden instrument onto his dresser and far away from _his_ ass. “We won’t use the paddle then and I won’t hurt you, I promise.”  

Jesse seemed to still be weighing up his options as she felt his gaze following her march over to the drawer she knew he kept his scarves in. He only really used them now to hide up the love bites Rachel was fond of possessively marking his skin with and she was sure they were about to use them for something a lot more fun. He hadn’t answered her but she didn’t really care at this point. She was too determined to make sure his birthday was perfect. “Lie back on the bed.” She ordered, and stopped half way across his carpet when she saw he wasn’t moving.

The constraints. He would feel trapped. Rachel cursed herself for not thinking of it earlier and she bunched the scarves into one hand as if to minimize their threat. “I’ll make sure they’re really loose, okay? So loose you’ll probably be able to slip your hands and feet out anyway but we’ll just have to use our phenomenal acting skills to pretend otherwise.” She coaxed him gently, bringing one of the scarves up to tie in a loose knot around his left wrist, and illustrated how easily Jesse could slip out of the soft material’s bind. “I promise I won’t actually trap you.”

She was almost amazed when he did move pushing himself wordlessly back and up the bed so he was sprawled over the bed sheet and Rachel regretted not stripping him of his boxers along with his other clothes earlier. Sucking in her lower lip, she took a few more seconds to drink in the sight before she crawled up onto the bed with him and hooked the waistband of his boxers without warning to pull them down his legs. She moaned in appreciation of his naked body and flung the boxers behind her, tapping his chest once in warning when he tried to get up to fold them neatly into the pile he had insisted she make of the rest of their clothing while he was in charge.  “Oh, no, they can stay right where they are just like you.” She caught the wrist already knotted to a scarf and pulled it up to attach to one side of the headboard, before repeating the action with his other arm. She felt him begin to stiffen under her touch and she smiled reassuringly. “Just relax.” Rachel whispered hotly against his lips and kissed him slowly, languorously, her teeth grazing his lower lip just as she pulled away and slipped back down his body to similarly tie his feet to the end posts of the bed.

She settled between his thighs once she was done binding him, her arms stretching back behind her and arching her back to present her chest to him so she could see his cock twitch with every small movement of her breasts. “You look so good tied up, maybe I should just keep you like this all the time? My own private ride whenever I want.” She sat up and her hand grasped his cock without warning, squeezing. She began to pump slowly, teasingly, her thumb brushing against his tip every so often as she waited for him to get hard, and her free hand danced up her own body to rub her erect nipple in time with her pumps. His noises and expressions were almost enough to make Rachel stay doing that. Each murmured _fuck_ slipping from his lips causing her a surge of pride and a twinge of desire deep in her cunt.

The sudden buck of his hips up against her hand was enough to snap her out of her enjoyment. He hadn’t _earned_ that yet and Rachel began to tut as she shook her head and withdrew her hand to come up and join her other hand in pinching her neglected nipple. “Not yet.” She explained at Jesse’s confused look. “My good boy hasn’t earned that yet.” She smirked devilishly and crawled back up his body, spreading her legs so his tip slipped through her wet heat for a few seconds of heaven as she moved. Jesse groaned below her, twisting and fighting against the scarf manacles to try and get his cock back below her pussy and she giggled softly, shaking her head again. “I already said no… don’t you want to earn it?”

“How?” His only reply was barely a grunt and Rachel pouted, that was no way to speak to his mistress. She stretched behind her to ghost her hand over his dick. Her skin barely brushed his before she snapped her hand back. “How, _mistress_?” She stressed her title and arched an eyebrow to see how he would reply. Rachel honestly didn’t know if he was enjoying it but her core was already aching for him so she was finding it hard to remember whose birthday it was exactly.

The hopeful gasp that had come with her hands' dance over him was replaced with a frustrated whine but Jesse managed to reply with what she wanted. She kissed him fiercely in reply, happy that he was following her rules, and then pulled back. “You’re going to make me come.” She shuffled forward again, her thighs brushing against his side, until her dripping pussy was hovering only inches above his mouth. “You’re going to make me come with only your mouth until I tell you to stop.” Some of her juices dripped down onto his lips and Jesse’s tongue darted out to lick them clean… Rachel groaned and bucked her hips down. “ _Now_.”

Jesse moved immediately, his rough tongue suddenly lapping against her clit and causing her to moan and rock forward. The steady flicks of his tongue forced her to grasp the headboard hard to steady herself and her nails dug hard into the wood as his tongue slipped through her heat to plunge into her core. Her hips rocked in time with his tongue as he thrust the muscle in and out of her tight hole. She could feel his wrists straining against their cuffs and rocking the headboard as he desperately tried to get free so he could plunge his fingers into her pussy. She had the power though and he was proving just how good he was at eating her out. 

Rachel gasped loudly when his tongue recaptured her clit, sucking hard on the tight bundle of nerves, determined to make her come, and she did, hard. He didn’t stop though as her back arched and she moaned with pleasure, his tongue returned to her tight hole to lap up her juices and suddenly plunge into her. He curled the muscle slightly as the aftershocks of her first orgasm still pulsed around him, and the steady thrust and curve of his tongue was enough to send her over the edge again quickly. Her orgasm spilling onto his tongue as Jesse desperately tried to drink down every drop of her. His chin was dripping with her juices, trickling down his neck to decorate his chest, and she gasped at the sight. Her walls were still clenching around nothing when his lips moved back to suckle her clit and she groaned… reduced to an incoherent mess riding his mouth desperately when she wanted, needed, him to fill her up.

“Enough.” She gasped, watching as his head fell back and his eyes, full of pride, met hers. She was clinging onto the headboard to keep her upright and very slowly Rachel managed to shuffle back to rest on her boyfriend’s chest. His breathing was just as desperate as hers and she could feel the quick rise and fall of his chest below her. “Nicely earned, baby.” She murmured, leaning forward so she could lick him clean of the juices coating his chin and neck. Her bare nipples brushed against his chest with every lick causing Jesse to groaned again. A reminder that he was still hard, painfully so by now, and she needed to take care of him. Her lips met his for a soft kiss, tasting herself on his tongue as she had just on his skin, and then she turned back to his waiting dick.

Rachel crawled back down his body, kissing his skin as her lips followed a meandering path down until they paused at the base of his cock. Her ass moving teasingly in front of him served as a barrier to his view and her tongue slipped out to slowly lick up his shaft, the groan of appreciation resounding behind her coming a few seconds later than normal as he realized what she was doing. When she reached the top she captured his tip between her lips, swirling her tongue around the sensitive skin, and her hand grasped his base to pump in time with the circles her tongue was drawing. She could feel him writhing below her, calling to her desperate pussy, and her mouth released him with a pop.

With one swift motion, Rachel turned so she was facing him and hovering over his cock. “I want to feel you in me, filling me up.” She teased, her voice breathy and desperate, and she positioned his tip against her clit to slowly draw up and down her slit. Her juices coating his head and they groaned together in appreciation. She rolled her hips down against him when his tip brushed her clit, painfully engorged from the attentions of his tongue earlier, again and Rachel quickly slipped his cock back through her heat to press against her entrance. Leaning forward, she kissed him hard, her tongue, moments after swirling around his dick, plunged into his mouth just as she slammed down onto his cock.

“Ohhh…” She moaned at the delicious feeling of her walls stretching to accommodate him and paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling of being so full. She could feel Jesse straining to hold still, to follow his mistress’ orders, and she pulled away from his lips to meet his gaze, lustful eyes meeting his and she teasingly bit down onto her lower lip. “ _Please_.” He whispered, and she nodded slowly, a wide smile spreading onto her face. Her hips rose up, exposing his juices soaked cock to the cool air of the room until only his tip was pressing into her hole before she pushed back down. She maintained that slow pace for as long as she could, drawing out their pleasure, while their noises mixed together to create another kind of music, one of desire and lust and need.  It wasn’t long before she sped up, her hips moving at a desperate pace as his strained up to meet hers with equal vigour, fucking her from below as she fucked him from above. They were perfect equals even in this little game. She could feel his balls, heavy and full of his come, slap at the sensitive skin of her pussy and she moaned and praised his cock with each thrust of their hips. She barely heard the rip of the fabric, Jesse opting in the heat of the moment to destroy his scarf rather than slip out of the loose knot, and the sudden insistent flick of his thumb against her clit was a surprise. The wave of pleasure sending her over the edge as she clenched viciously around his cock, milking his orgasm from him, and she felt his come spill into her in time with his incoherent cry of pleasure.

Rachel fell forward spent onto his chest, her ear pressing against the skin above his heart so she could listen to the comforting, steady beat as she came down from her high. She could feel Jesse moving about, releasing himself from the binds of what had once been scarves, and she smiled when she felt his nose nuzzle against the top of her head. “I love you.” She mumbled softly. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

His response was reassuringly immediate as his lips brushed against her hair. “I love you too… and I did enjoy myself. Who doesn’t enjoy a challenge?” She smiled against his skin at that. She would have to make him some sort of award for his efforts in the art of cunnilingus but right now she just wanted to cuddle and sleep. Her body was spent from the orgasms that had wracked her body earlier, and she could feel herself being slowly lulled to sleep by the soft rise and fall of Jesse’s chest below her.

His voice broke the silence after a long few moments. “Rach?”

“Mmmm?” She barely responded, hoping he just wanted to check it was okay to go to sleep.

“Can I fold up my boxers now?” 


End file.
